Sands of Time
by flagurl1j
Summary: When Yugi defeated the Pharaoh, both believed evil to be gone forever. But can evil ever really be gone? 3000 years into the past, plans are set into motion that would finally take fruition right after the Pharaoh's soul departed. Rated T just in case.
1. It Starts

_Darkness...Nothingness...Pain!...Incomprehensible pain!_

_What's going on?_

I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Pain lanced up and down my body. I couldn't remember anything!

Suddenly the darkness started to dissipate. The light was burning my eyes; I'd been in the shadows a long time, never seeing anything but the darkness around me. And now that I was being thrust out towards the light, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave the shadows.

Something tugged on my upper arm, urging me to go towards the light. I tried to resist, but it was to no avail. I left the shadows and found myself flying towards the ground. I braced myself for the impact, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

Once I had thought this, I heard someone laughing. I turned to see who was there, but at that instant my back hit the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a complete stop. I tried to push myself up, but found that I didn't have the strength to perform this task. I fell back to the ground, exhaustion overcoming me as I closed my eyes.  
_  
What exactly is going on? Where am I?_

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. Two buildings rose up on either side of me. Both appeared to be in ruins. The ground around them was strew with gravel and sparse bits of grass trying to grow in such an unforgiving environment.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was night. The moon shone out brightly not yet reaching its full shape, or was the full moon already passed? I couldn't tell, and resumed my investigation of my surroundings. I looked in front of me, some sort of street ran right in front of me. It was illuminated by a light on an extremely long pole. That was about the extent to which I could see. I still had no clue where I was.

Unexpectedly, my vision began to grow black and my mind became foggy. Exhaustion was finally setting in. At first I tried to fight it. I didn't want to go back to the darkness; I had spent far too much time there. But as the seconds ticked by, I finally gave in to the fatigue that gripped me.

* * *

_Finally! After 3,000 years of waiting, if has finally happened. The door is open and I can leave the shadow realm!_

I went towards the light, hungry for my escape. I whooshed through the opening, laughing at the foolish mortals who thought that they could be rid of me.

It looked like we were headed towards a city, which one, I wasn't sure of. But it mattered not, they would all fall to me in the end. I gave another cackle and continued my descent.

I landed in a crouch, my right hand touching the pavement, head down. Slowly I stood up, testing my muscles, making sure everything worked like it was supposed to.

_Now, to find the girl. She can't be too far!_

Bakura began to walk down the street keeping an eye out for the girl. He smirked slightly to himself, it was all too easy!

_That fool Yugi and his friends released the Pharaoh's spirit to the afterlife. There is no one left who has the power to stop me! _

Bakura laughed loudly, as he thought this.

Bakura passed an alley and looked in.

_Ah, there she is_, he thought while smiling evilly to himself. She appeared to be unconscious. He crouched down and lifted her arm up, feeling for her pulse. Bakura found that it was faint, but strong.

_Good... I don't need her dying on me. Then this would have all been a waste._

He looked her over to make sure nothing was broken before he attempted to move her. She appeared to have broken nothing, but was had cuts all over her arms, back, and legs. He was going to have to take care of them to make sure nothing got infected.

He growled slightly as he thought, _She's becoming more and more troublesome. If I didn't need her, I would just leave her here to die.  
_  
Grumbling, he slipped one of his hands under her knees and the other under her shoulders. He lifted her up and wondered where the best place to go was. He started off, once he had decided what he wanted to do. He hadn't even been here two hours and already he was going begin terrorizing people. He smiled slightly at this.

_Yes, this is going to be easy!_

* * *

A/N: Hey there! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic, so I'd appreciate honest reviews. Do you like, hate it. Let me know. Anyways I'll try to keep everyone in character as the story progresses so do not hesitate to let me know if anyone seems OOC. Thanks!


	2. Sands Moving

It was dark as Bakura carried the girl into the room. He quickly located the light switch and hit it, immediately enveloping the room in a soft glow. He turned around and found what he was looking for: a bed. Smiling slightly at some memory, he headed towards it. Bakura gently set the girl down, he didn't need her wounds any more open than they already were. He marveled at how weak she had become during her 3,000 year stay in the shadows.

Bakura left the room and continued down the hall. Had he been interested he might have noticed the family photos that hung on the walls, each one showing the same two people: a man tall, muscular and a woman of average build. Both of these people appeared to be in there late twenties. They could have been newlyweds who had moved into this house and were planning on starting a family. Unfortunately for them, their plans were shattered by Bakura.

Bakura made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. He began to shuffle through the cabinets searching for what he needed. He found himself a medium sized bowl. He went to the sink and filled the bowl partially with hot water. He rummaged around until he found a washcloth, peroxide, and some bandages.

He returned to the room with these items and set about cleaning her wounds. He decided to start with her back, since it was the most serious injury. He turned her over and realized he was going to need to remove her clothes. He took out a pocketknife and slit her garment from the waist, up. He frowned when he saw that she was still bleeding slightly. He began applying direct pressure to the wounds. Perhaps he applied a little too much, for the girl gasped out. He waited to see if she had regained consciousness, but it seemed she had slipped back under and so he continued working on her.

As he worked, Bakura contemplated what he was going to do when she woke up. It could be she had lost her memories and would not remember anything about the past. That would be both a blessing and a curse. For one, she would have no memory him, so he could convince her to help him willingly; he had already done it once before. But there was the problem that he needed her to remember certain things from her past, otherwise she was useless to him. No, he decided, he would rather have her memory intact than for her to be blissfully ignorant.

He finished cleaning the wounds on her back and moved to her arms and then legs. To finish the job, he wrapped up her wounds with the bandages he had found, but not before putting some peroxide on them to be sure they wouldn't get infected. Bakura turned her over to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

_If she gets even one bloody infection, I'm done for! _he thought as he looked her over. When he got to her right arm, he noticed something he hadn't before. She appeared to have some sort of tattoo that encircled her upper arm.

_So...she still has it, _he thought as he ran his thumb over it absentmindedly.

Realizing what he was doing, he quickly removed his hand. He gathered up what he had brought in and returned to the kitchen. But instead of putting everything back in its place, he decided to leave them on the counter; no doubt he would need them later.

He went back to the room to see if she was awake. She wasn't and he gave an exasperated sigh.

_Will she never wake!_

He knew she would of course, but waiting for it drove him bloody mad. He decided to explore the house to see what he had to work with. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do...yet.

* * *

_"How could he do this to me," yelled Jade as she slammed her door open. "He doesn't even consider asking my opinion."_

_Jade stood fuming in her overly large bedroom. She wanted to hurt someone or break things. She strode over to one of her desks, grabbed hold of a vase and threw it against the far wall. The contents trickled down the wall and onto the floor. Her pain wasn't lessened one bit._

_"UGH," she cried out in disgust. She just needed to get away. She strode purposely from her room, making her way towards the stables. She was just going to go for a little ride to let off some steam._

_Jade decided to take her brother's horse, Shadow. Atem wouldn't need him tonight anyway. She swung herself onto Shadow's back and dug her heels in urging him into a fast gallop._

_She didn't know which direction she was going, she was just going. She left the city and slowed her brother's horse to slow trot. She took in her surroundings._

_Behind her was the palace and the city, both presumably starting their slumber. Before her was the endless desert. Either way promised a slow agonizing death. Jade decided that she just needed some time to think. She spotted a boulder just a few yards from where she currently was and turned Shadow towards it._

_Once she made it, she slipped off of Shadow, patting his nose as she passed him. She climbed onto the boulder and drew her knees up to her chest._

What in the world am going to do? _she wondered as she stared up at the night sky. Jade's mind began to wander as she slowly relaxed. She started to play with the sand around the base of the boulder, calling her magic forth. It was an almost unconscious thing; she made the sand bend to her will, molding into whatever shape came to mind._

_Finally, bored with her trick, she climbed off the boulder and strode over to Shadow. She looked into his eyes and asked, "What now?" As she expected, the horse said nothing. Sighing in defeat, she strode to his side and swung onto him, staring off into the distant desert._

_Jade turned the horse around. She couldn't betray her brother like that. This alliance could possibly prevent bitter relations between Egypt and Libya. She sighed and held onto her freedom a moment longer._

_Suddenly a whirring sound fills the air. Jade looked around confused. Then there was a soft 'plunk' as something landed in the sand, just a few yards from where she was positioned. Jade looked down and saw a dagger. Her eyes widened. Without giving it a second thought, Jade urged Shadow into a full run. She heard what sounded like a pursuit and pleaded with Shadow to go faster. She knew she couldn't push him too far, or he would fall from exhaustion._

_Luckily, Shadow decided that he might be able to go a little faster. Jade leaned over the horse, urging him to go faster. Jade glanced behind; she saw 5 men on horses, and they all looked horrible. She had no doubt what-so-ever of what would happen if she were caught. She turned her gaze forward, trying not to let fear grip her. The city was just a few meters away._

Once I'm there all I have to do is make to the palace. _It was a very tall order, especially for Shadow. If they made it through this alive, she would give him a dozen carrots. If..._

_Jade turned her attention back to the task at hand. Shadow seemed to be slowing._

_"No!" she cried out. She dug her heels in, urging him to keep going. Shadow sped up slightly, but it was better than the former. They made it into the city. Now Jade concentrated on navigating through the city streets. Jade chanced a glance behind, her pursuers appeared to be splitting up. This wasn't good. Jade faced forward._

_She turned Shadow right, taking one of the streets that led to the palace. But right as she turned into the street one of her pursuers came into view. He blocked the street in front of her. Gasping, Jade jerked Shadow's reins going back the way she had come. She'd have to go a different way. Unfortunately, with every turn another horse and rider would be blocking her way. Shadow was losing speed rapidly, and Jade was beginning to panic._

_Jade closed her eyes, fighting back the useless tears. There had to be a way!_

_Suddenly her pursuers fell back, and this confused Jade greatly. What was going on? Then Jade noticed her own horse, Lady, in front of her, and riding her was Atem. He looked both angry and relieved. Never-the-less, Jade was extremely glad to see him._

_Jade rode towards him as he turned his horse towards the palace. Jade caught up with him, riding slightly behind. They entered through the palace gates. Atem dismounted his horse and Jade followed his example. He gave her a pointed look, that told her not to speak. He grabbed Shadow's and Lady's reins and led them to the stables. Jade followed, feeling like a very big rebuke was coming._

_Once Lady and Shadow were in their stalls, Atem turned around._

_"Are you hurt," asked her brother in a very mild tone._

_"No," replied Jade wearily. Atem looked at her before speaking._

_"What were you thinking? You could've been killed."_

_"I was thinking I needed to get out of the palace so I could have some room to think," bit back Jade._

_"So you decided to go and aggravate some thieves," asked Atem._

_"No! I didn't even know they were there till one of them threw a dagger at me!"_

_"What! Jade you could've been killed," yelled her brother._

_"Yes, brother, you've already said that! But as soon as they saw you, the thieves took off. I guess I should say 'thank you.'"_

_Atem looked at her for a moment. "No you don't, because you shouldn't have left the palace in the first place!"_

_"Ahh! You're impossible," Jade retorted as she pushed her way past him._

_"Jade...stop," he commanded._

_Jade halted her forward motion and balled her fists. "What," she asked icily. She disliked being ordered._

_"Don't leave the palace without a guard, ever again. I don't want to have to worry about your safety."_

_Jade turned around. "Then don't!"_

_She stomped off towards her room. Slamming her door shut once she made it inside. She felt the same as before, but this time she knew what awaited for her on the outside of the palace. She resorted to throwing things around shredding up objects that could be shredded. Having destroyed everything she could lay her hands on, Jade decided to walk out to her balcony._

_She felt deeply betrayed by her brother for many reasons. But the one at the forefront of her mind was him trying to force her do whatever he wanted. He wasn't Father! And yet he insisted on acting like it. It annoyed and angered her to no end._

_Behind her the shadows shifted. Jade turned. Something felt off. Out of the shadows walked a man, a year or two her senior. Jade gasped and backed away. He looked like one of the commoners and yet not so. He wore a red tunic that he left open in the front; on his face there appeared to be a scar underneath his right eye. And his hair, his hair was as white as the full moon. He stopped his forward motion, but Jade continued to back away until she hit the balcony railing. She was cornered!_

_"What do want?" she asked warily._

_He smiled, "I want many things, most of which you couldn't possibly dream of giving me."_

_His reply confused her. Was he crazy? Jade decided to rephrase her question._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Interesting you should ask," he said as he took a step forward. Jade shrank away from him. "I heard your little tantrum, and came to investigate."_

_Jade didn't believe him one bit, but decided to play along. "All right, well now you've seen it, leave," she ordered._

_"I don't think I will," he replied. Jade stared back dumbstruck. What was she supposed to do now? It hit her, she could summon the guards. They would take care of him._

_As if hearing her thoughts, "It wouldn't do any good to call your guards either," the man said, his eyes narrowing._

_"And why is that," asked Jade._

_"Because," he began, but was interrupted by a knock on my door._

At that moment, Jade awoke from her dream and slowly opened her eyes, blinking at her surroundings. She wasn't in the palace, but where was she?

Jade looked around the room. The walls were painted a light blue color and had several paintings hung on them, none of which Jade recognized. Jade pushed herself up and was shocked to find her arms partially bandaged.

_What the...?_

Suddenly it all came back to Jade. The shadows, the descent, and the impact. Jade reached for her back and found that it was bandaged as well.

She began to wonder who had helped her. At the same time she wondered how she had gotten out of the shadows. It was all very confusing. She swung the covers off and groaned inwardly.

_My legs too?! If this is what happened when you leave the Shadow Realm..._

She decided to get up and hopefully get some answers to her questions. As she stood up, her top slipped partially off. Apparently whoever had healed her hadn't taken the time to remove her upper garments. Growling in annoyance, she looked around for something to wear. As if knowing what she would want, her 'healer' had left some clothes lying out for her. She quickly changed, wondering every second what was going to happen next.

Just as she had finished adjusting her new clothes (they were slightly too large for her) her door opened.

* * *

A/N: I think we'll leave it there for now. Hopefully ya'll are enjoying the story. I have the story planned out in my head, but haven't written in all, so I'm going on a chapter by chapter basis. Does anyone seem OOC yet, I need to know, because I would prefer to have them IC. If you have any questions or comments you know what to do: REVIEW. Thanks!


End file.
